


Castiel's Grace

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Castiel try to find his lost Angels Grace, but it could come at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, the only window casting creepy silhouettes against the wall opposite you. You were tied to the only furniture left in the room, a rickety wooden chair.

You feel a warm liquid running down your face, and you knew it was blood. The last thing you remembered was walking through a forest with Castiel when a sharp pain exploded in your head, and darkness engulfed you.

You and Cas were trying to find his stolen grace, your last and biggest clue bringing you to this desolate place, abandoned fields surrounding a rambling, crumbling estate.

Castiel was your Angel. Well, not technically your Angel, but he saved you from becoming a Demon's play toy, and you had been fast friends ever since. One night, he arrived at your house, shaking and covered in blood. You had quickly pulled him into your bathroom, cleansing his wounds. As you bandaged him, he told you about his error with Metatron, and his loss of his grace. Weeks later, here you were, closer than ever to reuniting him with it.

You hear footsteps outside the door, and you cringe, knowing whoever knocked you out was coming back for you. Wondering where Cas was, you struggled against the ropes binding you, cringing as they burned against your skin.

The door opens, and a man walks in. His shoulders were wide, straining against his red tshirt, and he wore dark jeans with motorcycle boots. His head was shaved, with tattoos covering half his head. He oozed evil, and you shrank back in your chair, knowing you were in trouble. 

"Hey darling." He said, his voice deep, with a southern twang to it. He walks over to you, and you stare at his eyes, unable to look away. They were dark, almost black, and they were empty, void of any human emotion. Finally blinking, you waited to see what would happen next.

"Not talking? Well, let's see what we can do about that. I know you were with Castiel. You're trying to recover his grace aren't you? Well Metatron told me to watch for him. But he didn't say anything about a sweet thing like you." He says, twirling a piece of your hair through his fingers, and you pull away.

He grabs your face brutally, pulling you back to him. "Now, that's no way to act. The more you fight, the more I like it."

You spit in his face, not wanting to act weak. But it was the wrong move, he smacks your face, before knocking your chair over and kicking you in the stomach multiple times. Blood dribbles down your cheek before he stops, and he pulls you back up, bringing the chair with it.

"Hmm, I think I know how we can have more fun. Stay here, I will be right back."

He leaves, and you try to take a deep breath, but it was too painful, you could tell at last one rub was broken. However you noticed that the back of the chair was now loose, and you were able to work it free from the rope.

Standing up, you wobble a little bit before regaining your balance. You make your way to the door, grimacing when you hear his footsteps climbing the stairs. You race to the windows, trying to open each one.

Finally the last one opens, and you climb out onto the roof, shutting it behind you. You move around to the side, so that the Angel didn't see you. Your foot slips on a missing shingle, and you slide, barely able to catch yourself before you slid two floors down. 

Crawling on your hands and knees, you make it around the side before you heard him yelling for you. Finally, you make it to the porch, where it was lower to the ground. You look around, trying to find something or someone to help you. But Castiel was nowhere to be seen, and your only choice was to jump. Taking a deep breath, you jump, landing on your ankle. Feeling it roll underneath you, you hold back a moan, before getting back up. 

Hobbling towards the trees, you grab one for support, before looking back. The Angel, whatever his name was, stood where you had just jumped, leaning down and wiping his fingers along the edge. He brings them back to his nose, and sniffs, and you realize he is smelling your blood.

Your start running again, towards what you didn't know. You knew you had to get away. Running through the trees, you feel branches grab your clothes, scratching your skin, and you felt your ankle throbbing with each step.

Unable to take another step, you fell to the ground, tears mixing with the grime covering your face.

"Cas, I don't know where you are, if you are okay, or if you can even here me, but if you can, I need your help. Please!" You whisper, hoping the other Angel couldn't listen it.

You laid there, feel your heart beat start to slow down when you heard a branch crack in the distance. You tense up, hoping he hadn't followed your scent. You grab the nearest thing you could find, a stick, the only thing you had to protect yourself. 

A shadow emerges, and you gather up the last of your strength, charging forward, and screaming, the branch raised high in the air. Before you could bring it down, a familiar voice said your name, and you realized it was Castiel.

Dropping the stick, you throw yourself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He pats your head, trying to comfort you.

"Y/N, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere. One minute you were next to me, the next you were gone. And what's happened to you?"

You relay what happened, and Cas looks furious. "If I ever get my hands on Metatron, I will kill him."

He wraps his arm around your shoulders, giving you support. "Let's get out of here." He tells you.

You stop him. "Cas, we are so close. We can't leave without your grace."

"Yeah Castiel, are you sure you really want to leave without this? You're so close." A voice said, causing you to freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been able to track the scent of your blood, following you through the the forest. In one hand he held an angel balde, while in the other, he held a small glass vial full of a blue swirling substance.

Castiel pushes you behind him, while staring at the Angel. "Braeden, it's been a while. I thought you had died when the Angels had fallen."

Braedon smirked at Cas, before looking at you and licking his lips. It caused your skin to crawl, and you clung closer to Cas. Cas drew his angel blade, and the two angels squared off, neither saying anything. 

Cas was the first one to break the silence. "Why Braedon?  Why are you working with Metatron? He's the reason the Angels fell."

Braedon tucked the grace back in his pocket before answering.  "He promised me. If I helped him protect your grace, I would have  a spot ruling heaven."

Cas shook his head, and you knew he was trying to save another life, he was tired of seeing all of the Angels die.

Braedon took that opportunity to attack, slicing his blade, and cutting Castiel's cheek. Cas pushes you back, and you fall down, unable to support yourself on your weak ankle. You watch as both angels fight, slashing at each other with their blades. 

Castiel draws closer, and slashes his blade across Braedon's arm. "Stop brother, it doesn't have to be like this." Castiel pleads, but Braedon ignores him, rushing forward and knocking Cas to the ground.

You cover your scream, not wanting to distract Cas. Cas pushes him off, before climbing to his feet. They circle each other once again, and that's when you see it.

Lying on the ground, halfway hidden by the crushed leaves is Castiel's grace. Knowing Cas was fighting a losing battle without his grace, you try to make your way towards it. The men were so busy fighting, that at first they didn't notice you.

You crawled, staying as low to the ground as possible, until it was in your grasp. Pulling it towards you, you turn to yell at Cas, but instead watch in disbelief as Braedon slices him across the chest, before pushing him down on the ground, where he laid, lifeless. 

Braedon turns his attention to you, stalking towards you. "Now where were we?" He murmurs, and you start crawling backwards, trying to get away.

He just laughs, following you. You cuss when you are stopped by a tree trunk, knowing you were trapped. He leans down, grabbing you by your hair, dragging you back to where Castiel laid. You hold back tears, wishing there was a way you could get his grace to him and save him.

"See what happens when you fight back?" Braedon told you before slamming you against a tree trunk. You groan as your head made contact with the rough wood. 

Just then, Castiel stirred, and you hid your surprise, not wanting Braedon to notice yet. Braedon was too busy with you, coming closer, and peering at you.

"Let's get rid of this," he tells you, before using his angel blade to cut your shirt off of you. Too sore to fight back, you lay there, watching Cas.

He slowly sits up, before noticing you. His face turns furious, and he quickly rises up, causing Braedon's focus to transfer to him.

"Well Castiel, your tougher than I gave you credit for." 

"Leave her alone." Cas orders, but Braedon laughs it off. 

You try to move towards Cas, but Braedon pushes you back down, holding his angel blade to your throat. He uses his other hand to pull out what was left of Castiel's grace.

"Let's make this interesting. You decide. Her life, or your grace?" Braedon says. 

Without hesitating, Cas answers him. "Her life. Please, let her go."

He nods his head, starting to let you go towards Cas, before smiling and pulling you back. As he pulled you back, you felt a white hot pain in your stomach, and you looked down to see his angel blade protruding from your belly.

"I lied, how about neither. " Braedon said, before pushing you off of his blade and onto the ground. You lay there, your body going from pain to numbness, but you could still hear Castiel's distraught voice. 

Staring up at the sky, blood starting to fall from your lips, you were unable to see Cas rush towards Braedon, grabbing his knife from the ground, and stabbing him in the heart. You noticed a bright light, and knew your time was coming to an end. Tears start falling down your cheek, as you realized you had never told Cas how you really felt.

"Cas.." You try, but he doesn't come.

"Cas, I love you!" You force out again, louder this time, but causing you to cough. Before you could close your eyes, Cas is there, tears falling from his crystal blue eyes.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. Hold on for me, please!" He tells you, before disappearing from your line of vision.

Another blast of bright light fills your vision, and you close your eyes, knowing it was for the last time.

\----------------

Confused, you open your eyes. You didn't expect heaven to look like your bedroom. Moving your head to the side, you notice Cas sitting next to you, his head against the bed as he slept.

Relieved that Cas could come visit you in heaven, you raised your hand, brushing your fingers through his hair.

He stirs, before glancing at you. "Y/N, you're awake!"

You smile. "Thank you for visiting me in heaven." You tell him.

Hey furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? You're not dead." He explains.

"But I saw a bright light, then my eyes closed." You reasoned with him. 

He smiled brightly, understanding where your thoughts were taking you.

"Y/N, the bright light you saw was me getting my grace back. I needed it back so I could heal you. I was almost too late, but you're most definitely alive."

You lean forward, kissing him on the lips, missing the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"What was that?" He asked. 

"For thank you. And because I love you. But don't worry, I know you might not share my feelings but.." You rambled on, but he stopped you with a finger to your lips.

"Ever since I saved you from that Demon, I've had these weird feelings. I even talked to my friend Dean about them. He says what I'm describing is love. I think I love you Y/N."

You were happy, glad that Castiel had gotten his grace back, and that you had an Angel to call your own.


End file.
